


you in me

by bunnydol



Series: dykevt [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Vaginal Fingering, this is one percent plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydol/pseuds/bunnydol
Summary: Hana has been Seungyeon's official girlfriend for two weeks, and everything is romantic and sweet and perfect and all those things people say relationships should be, except that all of a sudden Hana won’t fuck her anymore.





	you in me

**Author's Note:**

> title from the kard song (which i admittedly have never actually listened to)
> 
> takes place 2 weeks after the first fic in the series, but not necessarily required to read it, tho i recommend it for context behind their relationship
> 
> my mission is to write all the femslash smut no one else will, & even more importantly, without all the weird euphemisms. just say pussy 2k19

In retrospect, Seungyeon isn’t really sure what she expected dating Hana would be like. She knows what kind of friend she is, and she knows the way she fucks, and she very, very much likes both of those qualities; unfortunately, as Seungyeon came to learn very early on, friendship and sex do not a relationship make. And now that they’ve actually agreed to be _girlfriends_ , she kind of expected things would change, but she didn’t quite realize the sacrifices that meant.

Which is to say: Hana has been her official girlfriend for two weeks, and everything is romantic and sweet and perfect, except that all of a sudden Hana won’t fuck her anymore.

Seungyeon has tried everything short of a verbal intervention. It’s the beginning of February and she’s been walking around her apartment in short shorts, because if there’s one thing she knows about Hana, it’s how much she likes a nice ass—and Seungyeon’s is the nicest. She bought peaches for the sole purpose of biting into seductively, which turned out to be harder than planned, especially when your girlfriend is apparently the densest woman in the _world_ and won’t even pay attention to you mimicking cunnilingus on an underripe fruit.

“Girlfriend” still feels kind of funny, but in a good way. Like, an oh-my-god, this-is-actually-real way. Like an I-want-to-be-with-you-for-the-rest-of-my-life way, but also in a horny way, and at this point the sight of Hana smiling and laughing and being her _girlfriend_ is pretty much an automatic cue for Seungyeon to get a little bit wet.

But it’s a Saturday night, and they’re alone in Hana’s apartment, and for some reason all of their clothes are still on. An older science fiction show is playing on Hana’s laptop, with two FBI agents running around catching aliens or whatever it is Americans do for fun. Seungyeon considers the moment. Hana’s arm is around her waist, drawing circles into the soft fabric of her t-shirt; the ambience of 90s television, if a little distracting, provides a decent enough mood. She can make it work, she decides.

She turns around from where she’s sitting on Hana’s left and presses a kiss to her cheek. Hana blinks confusedly, cheeks dusting as she whips her head to face Seungyeon. It’s cute, really.

“Vernonie,” Seungyeon starts, trying to stall as she gathers the words in her head. _Let’s have sex._ No, that’s not right. _I want you?_ That might be a little much considering what she’s working with. Ultimately, she decides to throw the whole conversation out the window and instead presses her lips firmly against Hana’s.

Hana responds immediately, adjusting her neck to be able to kiss deeper against Seungyeon's mouth. Seungyeon leans so that she’s almost on top of the other. Hana’s laptop between their legs is the only barrier remaining, and Seungyeon would kick it shut, but she’s really trying to be considerate.

She pulls away reluctantly, starting to cramp from the awkward angle she’s bending her torso. Hana chases her mouth, and Seungyeon is ready to just start stripping now that they’ve got some momentum going, but she knows the importance of communication and all of that. She allows a final peck, and then says, “I want you to fuck me.”

Not exactly the most eloquently put, but it gets the job done. Hana furrows her brows, and then nods. “Can we finish the episode first?”

Seungyeon feels her soul leave her body. She’s about to resign herself to celibacy alongside an oblivious girlfriend who’d rather read conspiracy theories than get off, when she notices the light dancing in Hana’s eyes.

“You’re messing with me,” she realizes, shoving Hana’s shoulder. The other bursts into peals of laughter, clapping her hands together like she can’t possibly hold herself still. Seungyeon is trying to stay annoyed, but Hana (her girlfriend) is ridiculously cute when her mood takes up her whole body like that, so she just pouts and crosses her arms until the other calms down. Hana keeps giggling to herself, eyes crinkled as she grins with her gums in full display, and Seungyeon is in love with her.

Finally, she speaks up again. “Do you not want to?” she asks, trying to add some false steel behind her words, because there’s nothing really quite as embarrassing as asking your girlfriend why she won’t sleep with you anymore.

Hana shakes her head immediately. “It’s not that,” she says, and runs a hand through her short hair. It’s something she does often when she’s nervous, Seungyeon has noticed. She nudges their thighs closer together, and grabs Hana’s other hand in hers. Hana’s lips twitch upwards, briefly, and she counts it as a win. “I just—I’ve never really been in an actual relationship before. I thought, like, the dating part comes first, and then the sex part.”

Seungyeon snorts. “I don’t think that really applies when you’ve already been sleeping with each other for a year,” she says. Hana colours again, and shrugs.

“I wanted to try to do things properly this time,” she explains, voice notably smaller. Seungyeon feels her heart pinch a bit in her chest.

She intertwines her fingers with Hana’s, and presses a kiss on her cheek. “I love you,” she reminds her. “Relationships don’t have, like, a defined structure. It’s not something you do right or wrong, as long as it makes you happy, okay?”

Hana hums. “Are you happy?” she asks, a hint of insecurity in her voice.

“I am. _You_ make me happy,” Seungyeon promises.

Hana answers with a sweet kiss, which she responds to more than eagerly. Seungyeon knows better than to fall for Hana’s deceptively spaced-off demeanor, when the other is the most attentive partner in—the world, maybe, with her big focused eyes and her steady lips. The way she kisses like she’s trying to solve something, all contemplative movements and gentle swipes of tongue, and it drives Seungyeon _wild_ , but not quite as wild as the same motions a little bit lower on her body—

She forces herself to pull back, eyes blinking open to find Hana staring the way she always does, like there’s nothing else that matters but what’s in front of her. ( _That’s me_ , Seungyeon thinks to herself.) “Hana,” she starts, and her girlfriend frowns. Seungyeon feels her own lips twitch upwards, and presses another quick kiss against the other’s mouth. “Vernonie,” she corrects herself.

“Hmm?” Hana asks.

Seungyeon casts a look at the laptop. There’s black goo crawling into some young boy’s face from all open cavities as he lies alone in a cell. Seungyeon scrunches her nose and looks away.

She sits up, ignoring Hana’s small sound of disagreement. Her hair falls past her shoulders, and she reaches for the tie around her wrist, but another hand stops her. Hana tangles their fingers together and tugs her back down until Seungyeon’s torso is hovering over hers, hair tumbling down onto Hana’s pillow. She runs her right hand through the dark blue, pushing it over Seungyeon’s shoulder, just for it to come right back in her face. Hana sputters as some hair lands in her mouth.

“What are you doing,” Seungyeon asks, only it’s not quite a question.

Hana shrugs as best as she can from under another body. “I don’t wanna watch this anymore,” she says. She moves both of her hands to Seungyeon’s waist, encouraging her from where she’d been curled on the other side of the bed. Seungyeon (gently) kicks the laptop closed this time, nudging it to the foot of the bed as she navigates the rest of her body on top of Hana’s. 

Another time, Seungyeon may have teased Hana about her sudden change in plans, but this is the opening she’s been looking for the past two weeks and god knows she’s not going to test it. She slides their lips together once again, melting as soon as Hana kisses back with all the intensity she puts into everything she does. Hana’s hands trail down from her waist, dancing against the thin material of her t-shirt until they reach the curve of her leggings. Her kisses slow as she grabs Seungyeon’s ass through the material, pulling the two of them even closer together, and Seungyeon hums against her lips.

Hana pulls away to press kisses against Seungyeon’s cheeks, and then her neck when she pushes her hair away to nuzzle in. Seungyeon’s eyes flutter shut, a soft sigh rising through her chest. Her thighs slide apart, allowing Hana’s to fit neatly between them, applying the slightest pressure against her crotch.

Oh, she thinks, and says it aloud for good measure. She feels Hana smile against her neck, before she pulls up to catch Seungyeon’s subsequent moan in her mouth. Seungyeon tries to keep up with her kisses, but then Hana dips a hand under the waistband of her leggings, and all she can do is gasp as her girlfriend traces circles into her thighs.

“ _Please_ ,” Seungyeon asks, pulling far enough away that it doesn’t get lost in Hana’s mouth. Her arms are falling numb from where they’ve been holding her over Hana, so she gives them a break, forcing herself up so that she’s sitting on Hana’s stomach. Hana’s hand slides out of her leggings, and is joined by her other in brushing against the sensitive skin of Seungyeon’s lower stomach. Seungyeon sucks in a sharp breath.

The hands finally settle on the fabric of her shirt, tugging it gently upwards—more of a question than an action. Seungyeon nods emphatically, and Hana pushes the material upwards until Seungyeon impatiently takes hold and throws it off her torso. She’s left in the lacey pink bra she had felt a bit silly putting on this morning, but evidently her optimism paid off as Hana whispers a curse in English under her breath.

“You’re so beautiful,” she says, in Korean this time. Seungyeon preens under her praise, leaning down to slide their lips back together. 

Hana’s hands rub gently up her bare back, and Seungyeon is pretty sure that every single hair on her body is standing straight up from the light of her touch. She grinds against the thigh between her legs, feeling herself get increasingly wet and her brain move from formulating full sentences to _Hana—sex—mouth—now_.

As if on cue, Hana’s fingers drift towards the clasp on her bra, struggling to unbuckle it with one hand. She gets it quickly enough, the straps falling loose against Seungyeon’s shoulders. Seungyeon shivers reflexively, lifting herself so the bra slides down her arms enough to free her breasts. Hana pulls it the rest of the way off, forcing Seungyeon’s arms up from where they are pressed against the mattress. She cups her bare breasts in her hands. Her hands are cold from the February air, and Seungyeon’s nipples are so hard they feel like they’re made of steel, or something.

One drag of Hana’s blunt nail makes her yelp, legs tensing around Hana’s thigh. She trembles, trying to hold herself upright as Hana’s mouth joins her hands, sucking kisses against the swell of her chest. She’s too sensitive for this, and she knows Hana knows that with the way she rocks her thigh gently upwards.

“Vernonie, _please_ ,” Seungyeon repeats. She tangles her hand in Hana’s short hair, gently tugging her back down. Hana reluctantly pulls away, fingers tweaking the nipple she was forced to abandon.

“How do you want me?” Hana asks, pupils blown wide. Her black hair is just long enough to be messy against the pillow, and her lips are swollen from pressure, and, oh, _this_ is what Seungyeon was picturing when she imagined Hana as her girlfriend.

“I don’t care,” she says restlessly. “Your mouth. I don’t know.”

“That doesn’t sound like you don’t know,” Hana teases, thumb tracing the outline of her areola. Seungyeon groans, half from arousal and half frustration.

“Your mouth,” she says again, firmly this time.

Hana leans up for a kiss, and that’s not exactly what Seungyeon had meant when she asked for her mouth, but she’s not going to turn it down either. She kisses with all the force in her body, Hana accepting it through sucks on her bottom lip and leveling swipes of tongue. Hana’s fingers again find the waistband of her leggings, this time pushing the article down off Seungyeon’s legs. She grabs Seungyeon’s ass over the pair of wet panties clinging on for its life before sliding that down for Seungyeon to kick off with the leggings.

The thing with Hana, Seungyeon has learned, is that she likes when Seungyeon takes control. Here Seungyeon is, naked on top of her, while Hana remains fully dressed in a pair of sweatpants and the same blue and yellow flannel she wears pretty much every day. (In the back of her mind that’s still working, Seungyeon makes a note to throw that in the wash next time she does laundry, because god knows if Hana will.) That’s just how Hana gets off: she likes to do what Seungyeon wants her to, and then take it from there. She’s every pillow princess’s wet dream.

Seungyeon lifts herself once again, and this time Hana lets her go without a pout. Her left hand curves around Seungyeon’s ass cheek, while the other— _finally_ —finds its way to her clit, and, oh.

Hana’s thumb rubs circles into Seungyeon’s sensitive nub, and it’s not quite hard enough for any actual satisfaction, but the tension Seungyeon didn’t even realize she had been holding instantly bleeds out. She moans into the open air, reflexively grinding her hips against the digit. She’s probably leaving a damp mark against Hana’s sweatpants, but that’s literally the last thing she’s worried about right now, as the joint of Hana’s thumb presses underneath the hood of her clit.

“Oh, fuck,” Seungyeon gasps. She fumbles around for somewhere to put her hands, before leaning over to press them on the pillow on either side of Hana’s head. Hana squeezes her eyes shut, then allows them to trail up Seungyeon’s body from where her thumb rests to the top of her head, pausing on the skin of her stomach and her bare breasts. It’s terrifying being looked at like this, completely bare and laid open, but also kind of enriviting. Seungyeon has always been a performer, and Hana might be her favourite audience.

Hana dips her index finger between the walls of Seungyeon’s pussy, and her elbows feel like they lock in place. It’s something, but it’s not enough. Seungyeon wants to scream, or whip Hana’s hand away and fuck herself instead, but she remembers what they’re building up to and tries to keep the whimpers from escaping her lips as Hana drags the digit in and out at the slowest pace of all time.

There’s only so much foreplay Seungyeon can take until she’s begging, legs trembling around Hana. “Mouth, mouth, please,” she pants, wrapping her left hand around Hana’s forearm and forcing it still. Hana giggles softly, her thumb drawing one last circle around Seungyeon’s clit before she removes her hand, bringing it to her own lips. She licks the wetness off her fingers, and the sight alone almost sends Seungyeon to another plane.

Seungyeon leans forward, capturing Hana’s thumb in her mouth. It tastes—like a thumb, really, with the faint undertone of something more sweet. Hana’s eyes are hooded as they watch her swirl her tongue around the digit, so she gives a final suck before pulling off with a soft _pop_. Hana immediately moves the hand so it’s cupping her cheek, spit-stained finger pressing a sticky mark against her skin, and Seungyeon’s eyes flutter shut as she takes a moment to gather herself. 

She expects Hana to nudge her over: to lie her down against the mattress, and trail kisses down her body until she reaches the place Seungyeon needs it most. Instead, Hana slides her hands under Seungyeon’s thighs, holding them slightly above her own body as Hana slips further underneath her— _oh_ , Seungyeon realizes suddenly.

Her bare vulva drags against the fabric of Hana’s flannel, and it doesn’t exactly feel good, per say, but there’s something about the anticipation of sitting on your girlfriend’s face that cancels it out. She decides to make it easier on Hana, walking her knees up until she’s straddling Hana’s face, mouth a hair’s breath from her pussy. As if by nature of habit, Hana’s hands immediately drift to Seungyeon’s ass to hold her up. Seungyeon lets out a shuddering exhale, her fingers reflexively drifting towards her clit to get any kind of relief.

Unsurprisingly, Hana removes a hand from Seungyeon’s ass to nudge her fingers away. She replaces them with a light brush of air, and finally a lick from the base of Seungyeon’s opening to her swollen clit.

The sensation is almost too much for Seungyeon, who grabs onto Hana’s bedframe with a yelp. Hana takes this as encouragement, pulling Seungyeon down until her hips are flush with Hana’s face as she slides her tongue into her pussy. After all the buildup, Seungyeon feels like she might actually come the instant Hana’s mouth makes contact, but she manages to hold off through sheer force of will. She squeezes her eyes shut, taking increasingly deep breaths as Hana’s tongue drags from the inside of her cunt to the hood of her clit. Hana presses a light kiss on it, leading Seungyeon into a false sense of comfort before she sucks the nub between her lips.

It’s too, too much, the way Hana’s warm tongue massages patterns against her, and Seungyeon blinks her eyes open to see Hana’s looking half-lidded up at her. She slides one of her hands into Hana’s hair, gasping as the angle on her clit shifts. Encouraged by the sound, Hana slips one of her fingers between Seungyeon’s soaked walls.

She focuses her tongue on Seungyeon’s clit, accompanied by the finger curling inside of her. Hana’s eyes are closed, now, and she looks so focused—like there’s nothing she would rather do than lie down, her mouth on Seungyeon’s pussy and her fingers buried deep within her. It’s just—it’s too much for Seungyeon, who suddenly can’t keep her hips still, grinding against Hana as she takes her further.

Seungyeon’s starting to see stars in her eyes, her hips stuttering as Hana slips another finger inside of her. She gasps, little “oh”s slipping from her lips almost subconsciously, and grinds her hips one more time when Hana applies just the right amount of pressure to send her spiralling downwards.

Hana pumps her slowly through her orgasm, pulling her mouth away to allow Seungyeon’s sensitive clit some respite. Her lips are even more swollen than before, her hair pointing in all different directions from Seungyeon’s hands in it, and Seungyeon doesn’t think she’s ever seen anyone more attractive in her life. She pants to herself, appreciating the way Hana goes slightly cross-eyed as she focuses on her own fingers entering Seungyeon. Her chin is covered in wetness, Seungyeon observes. Hana bites her lip, and then leans forward for a final lick across Seungyeon’s pussy before reluctantly pulling her fingers away.

“Can you go for another?” she asks as Seungyeon settles down on her chest.

Normally, Seungyeon is never one to take one orgasm when she can have two, but her vision has finally cleared enough for her to think beyond her own arousal. She looks at the way Hana’s pupils are blown wide open, and feels her lips twitch.

“I wanted to finish the episode, actually,” she says nonchalantly.

Hana seems to take a moment to process her words, and then groans, covering her face with her hands. Seungyeon laughs, rolling off of Hana’s chest so that she can pull the hands away and press kisses all over her, tasting herself everywhere.

Shifts in relationships always come along with growing pains, Seungyeon knows, even when you love each other. But Hana’s fingers drift back down between her legs, and she's pretty sure that they’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i have 5 other fics planned in this verse. things are officially out of my control. (i've also never actually written smut & was too lazy to proofread this so...sorry i think)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
